The Semester For Love
by Elizaveta Hedervary Hungary
Summary: Like any other school year Basch Zwingli does the same thing. He goes to his classes, gets great grades, joins a club, never gets in trouble, and never falls in love. But this year the last detail changes when he meets a girl named Elizaveta. Main pairing is SwissHun
1. Chapter 1

The Semester For Love

Like any other school year Basch Zwingli does the same thing. He goes to his classes, gets good grades, joins a club, never gets in trouble, and never falls in love.

But this year the last thing changes, and so does his whole life. So we'll start off from the beginning of this wonderful school year of his.

.

"Great, another year of school," Basch said sarcastically while walking to school.

The high school campus was filled with the jocks, nerds, cooks, magic users, weapon users, peacekeepers, music lovers, the popular girls and the one person that cannot be defined.

"Big bruder!" shouted a young girl with similar to his own

"Guten tag Lili" Basch said, "How are you?"

'Amazing! I already made a few new friends." Lili points towards a girl with long black hair in pigtails with red bows and a blue dress. Then a girl with red hair and a curl on the left side of her head and wearing a dark blue army uniform.

"That's great, Lili"

"Have you made any friends yet big bruder?"

"No, not yet." The truth is that he never even tries getting any friends; he hasn't had a best friend since he was a little kid.

"You should try to get at least on this year"

"I'll try, Lili"

"Ok then" Then Lili smiled, turned around and ran towards her friends.

Then he finally went inside to find his locker. He found his locker between Gilbert's locker on his left and a girl with long brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, and single pink flower in her hair. She, wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that is too big for her and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. But Basch didn't know her name. He saw inside her locker. It was neat, tidy, and had a single flag of Hungary. She grabs all of her books closes her locker door, makes slight eye contact with Basch and then runs off to her first class.

Gilbert stands next to Basch.

"Kesesesese" Gilbert laughs.

"What?" Basch wondered.

"Looks like Lizzy has another year of having no friends"

"Who do you mean? The girl that has the locker next to mine?"

"No, I mean the girl that lives on the moon. Of course I mean her!"

"You don't have to act like that. What's her name anyway?"

"Her name is Elizaveta Hedervary; she is the one girl in this school that can't be defined."

"How can she not be defined?"

"Nobody knows if she can do anything special. Nobody can find her after school to ask her either."

"That's interesting"

Then Basch walks to his classroom to see everyone he knows there, and then Elizaveta.

"Welcome to the new school year everyone!" Announced the teacher. "We will be doing nothing today"

The whole class cheered except for Basch and Elizaveta.

While everyone was doing whatever they wanted Basch just sat down not talking to anyone. He sits in front of Elizaveta. She kept on staring into nothingness thinking. Basch kept on looking up at her every few minutes. She met his gaze every time.

Finally the bell rang after an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After School

"Time to finally go home," said Basch. He was walking towards the door to go outside when he suddenly heard voices towards the lunchroom. He walks towards the voices and sees the girls, Belarus, Fem!Denmark, and Fem!Prussia cornering someone. Then he saw that the girl that was being cornered was Elizaveta. He hid behind a large column to see what was happening.

'Why would anybody want to pick on her?' he thought. Suddenly Fem!Prussia started to talk.

"You useless piece of nothing, you can't do anything special,and you aren't in any CAN you do? "Elizaveta didn't say anything back and just shook scared.

"Forget about her, she's worthless" Belarus said. They left her by herself shaking. As soon as the three girls left the building she ran as she could passed Basch and into the library.

'Why would she-?' He ran over to the library and walked to the librarian."Did you see Elizaveta run into here?. I need to talk to her."

"Depends" She said."Why do you need to talk to her?"

"I need to talk to her to see if she is ok after she got attacked by three girls"

The librarian nods and pushes a button under her desk, suddenly a door that led to a flight of stairs. Basch slowly walks down and sees Elizaveta spinning in a chair while singing in an unknown language. A bunch of magical creatures are dancing around her, a dozen fairies spin Elizaveta around fast while she is laughing more and more.

He looks to his right and sees a kitchen then a bedroom to his left.

"INTRUDER" Screams a fairy like she saw a psycho maniac. Everyone and Elizaveta disappear in thin air.

"I'm not here to hurt any of you." Basch says

"Who are you, and why are you here." Says a quiet female voice

"I am Basch Zwingli, I am here to make sure that Elizaveta is ok."

Elizaveta comes out from behind the couch and stands a few feet away from him."I'm ok, as you can see."

"That's good to know. Why are you living down here? Don't you have a house? Parents?"

"I ran away from my home in Hungary and moved here, I got enrolled here and I didn't know anybody in this country and my only friend that I made was the librarian. And when she told me about this basement and told me I could live here I took the offer gladly."

"So that's why you're always five minutes early for class everyday" He chuckles."And now I know that I was right about you being special."

"How am I special?"

he raises an eyebrow "Are you freaking kidding me?! You can do magic! That is amazing!"

"Please don't tell anyone though"

"Ok, I promise"


End file.
